An Alternative Guide to Biotics
by Cow With A Pen
Summary: Jack and Shepard have a fun time destroying Cerberus troops in the Armax Arsenal Combat Sim on the Citadel, but when they had back to his apartment, the psychotic biotic has other plans on the brain. Rated M.


**AN:** Hey there! Thought I'd give the Jack and Shepard relationship a try. It's mostly smut, but this is more of a one night stand deal. I usually prefer Paragon Shep, but him being Renegade was too fun to write about. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shepard had to give it to the biotic; the woman knew how to kill people.

Her request to battle in the Combat Sim had seemed like an interesting way to pass the afternoon, but when Jack had set the difficulty to Insane, Shepard couldn't think of a better way to spend his shore leave.

Except fucking.

Grinning, he saw blood spray across a Cerberus engineer's neck from the biting speed of the Lancer's bullets. Maybe it wasn't the most advanced weapon, but damned if it didn't deliver.

"I said biotics only, dumbass! Don't you listen?" Jack called, jumping away from an exploding Atlas. Seemed she'd finally mastered the biotic charge.

"He was wide open! I couldn't resist!"

"Fuck that, just hit him with a field." she said, walking over to him. Jerking the gun from his grip, she tossed it to the side and glared at him in challenge.

"Now quit being a pussy and get into the battle."

He narrowed his eyes at the fact that she'd taken his gun right out of his hands, but decided to let it slide. The woman was as civil as she was ever going to get. Not that he minded a wild woman; Jack was a breath of fresh air compared to the other placid, polite female crew members. The fact that she barely wore any clothing was also a bonus.

He felt a rush when he flared his amp, the familiar feel of power beneath his palms as biotics swirled around him.

"Game on."

* * *

Unlocking his apartment door, he stretched and groaned, feeling the mild ache of heavy labour. Even just a simulator, it gave as good as it got.

Jack brushed past him, smirking at his rather tired expression; according to her, she hadn't broken a sweat. However, watching her walk towards his mini-fridge, the faint sheen across tattooed skin told him otherwise.

"Where's all your beer?" she complained, kicking the cubed fridge shut with a frown.

"I haven't gotten any yet; I still have to go shopping for the party. There's some whiskey in the cabinet above the sink, though."

The biotic made a displeased sound and strolled over to his kitchen. Reaching up, she pulled at the red cabinet's door and stood on her tip-toes to reach the liquor.

"Need any help?" he asked, heading towards the kitchen himself. The view of her stretching wearing only that white, lined top and tight cargo pants was far too good to pass up. _Bald convicts wearing more tattoos than clothes? You seriously need to get fucking laid._

He grimaced at his own rather unfortunate dry-spell, tuning back in to what Jack was saying.

"...so goddamn high. Seriously, not everyone is six fucking feet tall." she snapped, finally forcing the bottle into her hand with a biotic pull.

"Ha!" the woman exclaimed triumphantly, unscrewing the cap of the whiskey and taking a generous swig.

"Damn, that's good. Guess I'll have to settle for this while you go get beer." She raised a brow, her statement turning into a command. He laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What, too tired?" Jack challenged, taking another swig. "Too bad about that," she continued. "Thought you'd have more endurance, what with Cerberus turning you into a robot."

He glared at her, but said nothing. Instead, his mind lingered on the tone of her voice. _Get over it. This crazy bitch always talks in innuendo. It's no different now._

She took his silence for gloomy acceptance of her words, and stepped closer, setting the bottle down.

"But maybe drinking alcohol isn't a great idea for you. Doesn't help with performance." She almost whispered the last part, smiling wickedly and running a finger down his lower lip. He swallowed.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about, Jack?" he said with as much humour as he could muster, although his voice sounded thick to his own ears.

"Talk? Fuck talking. Not nearly as fun as doing." she said coyly, her finger now trailing down his chest. She smirked when she felt the strong beat of his heart, too quick to just be standing there.

He grabbed her hand and pushed her back against the counter, trapping the biotic with a leg between her own. She grinned when she felt something stiff press into her thigh.

"Got something on your mind, Shepard?"

He stepped closer, her wrist still trapped in his grip.

"Stop talking." He pressed his lips to hers, hard, tasting the faintly bitter flavour of her lipstick. She grabbed onto his head with her free hand and pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist.

"Thought you'd never get around to it." she said breathlessly, pulling away a moment later. Tugging on her wrist and finding it securely in his grip, she grinned.

"It's gonna be like that, eh?"

He didn't bother to respond, pressing his mouth against hers once more and leaning into her. The woman was _soft_.

She brought her other leg up and hooked her arm around his neck, nails digging into the short hairs on his head. Her tongue demanded entrance and he happily complied, tasting the wet muscle with his own.

She pulled herself tight against him and he groaned when the movement rubbed over his cock, which was beginning to throb faintly.

"Couch," she said around his mouth, and he began backing towards the living room, quickly glancing over to the door to make sure it was locked. He'd kill anyone who interrupted them.

The back of his legs hit the armrest and he let himself fall back into the sofa, making sure not to let go of Jack. Their teeth pressed together from the sudden jostle, but he didn't particularly care, even tasting a bit of blood from a scrape.

Jack reared up, fire in her eyes. She pulled at his t-shirt, and he moved to take it off when she suddenly tore the fabric, tossing the remains to the floor.

"Much better." she said, palms flat to his chest. Shepard reached up to her own clothing, tugging on the leather jacket she wore. Jack shrugged it off and let it slip off her shoulders as he began working on her bandaged top, trying urgently to expose her breasts.

She was quick to help, exposing the buckle holding it together and snapping it undone, allowing him to pull away the fabric. He blew out a breath at her exposed breasts. Rearing up, he ran his tongue over a nipple and popped it into his mouth.

"God," Jack hissed, fingers wrapping around his head and pulling him closer. She felt a throbbing pressure between her legs and pressed down into his groin, trying to quell the empty feeling inside of her.

He groaned at the warm pressure pressing into his pants, free hand grasping her other breasts and rolling the tight bud between his fingers. Jack suddenly pushed him onto his back and he gazed up in surprise and irritation, but the look on her face turned his frown into a grin.

"Get your pants off now," she ordered, fingers already attacking his belt. She unbuckled it and quickly ripped it from its place around his hips, throwing it behind her. Not waiting for him to do as she commanded, she undid the zipper herself and reached into his briefs.

His knuckles went white from his grip on a couch cushion when her hands wrapped around him, and he let out a ragged groan. She pulled his underwear and pants down just enough to give her access, and slowly pulled her hand all the way up his length before letting go.

"Not bad, Shepard." she said as she began unbuckling her own belt. "Glad to see you aren't dead downstairs."

He was too aroused to respond. Although her comment wasn't much in itself, for Jack, it was high praise. The remaining blood in his brain suddenly went south when he saw her jump off of him and shed her pants, exposing the rest of her tattooed body.

She climbed back onto him when she got her boots off, and he ran a hand over the smooth skin above her core.

"So you've got... tattoos... _all_ the way down?" he asked breathlessly, feeling his member twitch when she shuddered at his touch.

"Yeah?" she responded, just as winded. "So what?"

"I'm hardly complaining." he said, grinning at her.

"Good." Blowing at a stray piece of hair in her face, she lowered herself slowly onto him. He hissed as his head was buried in her warm walls and his hands reached up to grasp at her hips, fingers digging into her skin.

Jack watched his eyes roll back into his head at the initial contact, and she slowed her pace downwards to a crawl, ignoring the ache between her legs. Teasing him was too good to pass up.

To her glee, he glared up at her, desire burning in his blue gaze. "What's taking so long?" he growled, hands beginning to push down on her waist. She resisted, stopping her descent altogether.

"What... you don't like going slow?"

"Hell no." he said impatiently, thrusting upwards to try and go deeper into her. He wasn't even halfway in, for Christ's sake.

She relented, his insistence making her too horny to hold off. With a quick movement, she took all of him inside of her, hearing him cry out in surprise and pleasure.

She bit back a moan, shuddering at the feel of him. She was impressed, though fuck if she'd ever tell him that. Rising up once more, Jack began a steady rhythm.

Shepard groaned in approval, hips meeting every movement. If he'd know that this was how she had planned the evening, he'd have skipped the pretence of the Combat Sim and dragged her straight to his apartment. The woman certainly knew what she was doing, and it'd been far too long since he'd had sex to wait.

She rode him, hips rolling fluidly above his waist as she ground herself into him. Her movements were making it difficult for him to even concentrate, especially when she began contracting herself around his cock.

He picked up the pace, thrusting himself more forcefully inside of her. The woman was too good at this, and he'd finish in minutes with the rate they were going. Her nails dragged along his skin at the sudden change in speed, eyes narrowed and lips parted. At least she was easy to entertain.

He could feel himself getting close, his breathing erratic and he was beginning to lose his rhythm. To ensure that Jack got her own release, he brushed a hand down to her heated core, watching in fascination as she stretched herself around him. Hand reaching her clitoris, he moved his fingers in a circular motion around it and shot tiny pulses of azure through his fingertips. Jack might like using biotics in combat, but he'd figured out their greatest use in life.

She arched her back and let loose a loud moan, pressing down into his hand and rolling her hips ever more quickly. His free hand was still on her waist, guiding her movements. A moment later he felt his body convulse as he released himself, shuddering and groaning.

His erratic movements made his fingers press hard into her clit, and Jack felt herself contract around him. The added stimulation of his member and hand forced a particularly loud moan of approval, her fingernails digging into his chest until she broke the skin.

She collapsed onto him, hearing Shepard's ragged breathing and strong beat of his heart beneath her ear. They lay on the couch for long minutes, catching their breaths and too tired to move. A few more minutes, and the exhaustion finally dragged them both under.

* * *

Oh, one last thing. This is going to be a two-part piece, but I'm not sure when I'll be finishing the second part. I hope it'll be soon, but I've got some other stuff I'm working on at the moment.


End file.
